


everything changes; oh my heart's at the wheel now

by pearlselegancies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mortal, Based off of a musical, Gen, Waitress AU, basically sally is jenna and percy is lulu, sally tells percy the story of how he came to be on his birthday every year, well kinda, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: On her son's 16th birthday, Sally Jackson gets out of bed, quietly tip toes into Percy's room, and lies down next to him. He smells like the sea and coconut oil, and God, does she love her baby. She lies there for a while, just soaking in the fact that he's hers, before he wakes up like he always does at 7 AM on the dot.- or a sally waitress au where she's jenna, percy is lulu and it's been 16 years since she left gabe and opened her bakery.
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson, Sally Jackson/Gabe Ugliano
Kudos: 19





	everything changes; oh my heart's at the wheel now

**Author's Note:**

> in case you aren't familiar with waitress, here's the basic plot:
> 
> The story of Jenna Hunterson, a baker and waitress in an abusive relationship with her husband Earl. After Jenna unexpectedly becomes pregnant, she begins an affair with her doctor, Dr. Jim Pomatter. Looking for ways out of her troubles, she sees a pie baking contest and its grand prize as her chance.
> 
> and here are the songs from the musical that inspired me!!
> 
> she used to be mine, everything changes (title comes from this!), and soft place to land. 
> 
> thank you to dil/@perseusjacksonlover on tumblr for indulging me ily!!

On her son's 16th birthday, Sally Jackson gets out of bed, quietly tip toes into Percy's room, and lies down next to him. He smells like the sea and coconut oil, and God, does she love her baby. She lies there for a while, just soaking in the fact that he's hers, before he wakes up like he always does at 7 AM on the dot. 

"Hi baby." She says quietly as he smiles at her sleepily. "Hi Mama. Is it almost time?" It's a question he's asked her since he was old enough to speak, since she started the tradition of telling him how he came to be. 

"Yes. It's almost time. I'll let you get changed, then we can bake a pie, and I'll tell the story." Percy nods, and she smiles at him as she gets up and quickly exits his room. Nearly half an hour later, she's in the kitchen, getting out the ingredients for Birthday Bash Pie- blueberries, blackberries, and the sugar, butter and flour when Percy walks in, a grin on his face. 

"Let's do this." He says as he waltzes up to the sink and begins washing his hands, drying them with a sheet of paper towel. 

"Sugar." He half sings as he grabs the large blue bowl from the counter, and she rolls her eyes at him good naturedly, as she pours it into the bowl. 

"Butter." She sings in response, earning a wide grin from him. She hands him the melted butter, and he adds that as well. 

Together, they smile as they sing. "And flour." 

He begins to mix, still singing the tune. "Sugar. Butter. Sugar. Butter. Flour. Sugar. Butter. Sugar. Butter. Flour." 

It's a song they haven't sung since he was little, but if any moment is right for it, making his birthday pie is the moment. He hums as he mixes the dry ingredients and she can't help but wonder how she got here. "I was so young." She says without thinking, and Percy stops to look at her. 

"What do you mean?" 

"When I had you," Sally began, tears brimming in her eyes. "I was so young. Too young to know that being alone is something I could have survived. And that I would survive it, with you." Percy grabs her hand, squeezing it in his own.

"Mama I'm sor-" 

"No baby. You don't need to be sorry. We're not there anymore. Gabe, he isn't a part of our lives and I thank god for that every day. You, Perseus Jackson, are the best thing that ever happened to me." Percy nods slowly. She smiles at him, kissing his cheek quickly. 

They stare at each other for a moment before she softly sings an old lullaby, adding the milk into the mixture. "A dream needs believing. To taste like the real thing, like some stranger you recognize." 

And gosh, isn't _that_ true. 


End file.
